Dreams
by KathyBoPeep
Summary: Written for the Rizzles Fanfic Challenge


"Maura look at Jo!" Jane whispered loudly at the Doctor, who was around the corner in the kitchen making dinner for the two of them. Jane was looking at Jo, who was laying on the little dog bed making little noises and shuffling her feet in a little doggie dreams.

Hearing heels clacking on the tile, Jane looked towards the hallway to see Maura, wiping her hands on the colorful apron that Angela had given her last year for Christmas. Maura looked towards Jane inquisitively as she motioned towards the sleeping pup. Maura's face relaxed into her famous smile, as she made her way over to Jane on the couch.

"Well, someone seems to be having pleasant dreams. Did you know that since dogs are mammals, and it's been proven that their brainwaves are close to humans' when we're experiencing REM sleep, it stands to reason they spend their REM time much as we do, dreaming of the events that fill their lives?" Maura said to Jane, who seemed very interested in the stitching of the chevron print throw that she was huddled under. Jane had been acting out of character for the past few weeks and Maura's heart was breaking watching her best friend pull back from society. It was a classic defense mechanism, but it was also starting to affect Jane's work.

Maura grabbed Jane's hands that were slowly but surely unraveling the corner of the blanket, which indicated she was nervous, and held them in her grasp. Jane had been quiet today and seemed like she was about to speak about her problems, so Maura was trying her best to be silent and comforting instead of asking what was wrong. It broke her heart to see Jane's walls crumble and her barriers tumble, leaving her vulnerable and bare. Moving her thumbs in a circular motion over Jane's hands, Maura held on as if she were anchoring Jane down.

Finally after a minute of awkward, emotional silence Jane looked up from her hands that were encased in Maura's grip and asked "Maura, what did you of dream of being when you were younger?"

"Well Jane" Maura said putting their hands in her lap trying to decide on how specific of an answer Jane would be able to handle. "It varied by age, but generally I wanted to be a Veterinarian until I was about 10, and had a rather unfortunate experience with a goose at the Zoo. From then on out, I was a little antsy around animals, hence why I now own a tortoise" Maura explain, trying her best to be quick and concise; this was not a time that Jane would appreciate her "Googlemouth"

"Does Constance ever regret that you became a Medical Examiner? Does she think that you didn't live up to your greatest potential? "Jane's voice cracked with emotion as she turned her face away from Maura.

"She was apprehensive at first, don't get me wrong Jane. But, once she show how alive I was doing what I loved, how could she be disappointed? I had set my goals and become the best that I could. Besides, Chief Medical Examiner is still something to be proud of. If you're going to follow your dreams, be the best at whatever it is that you want to do. Once you do the best, that's when people will know that you're truly happy"

Maura saw tears building in Jane's eyes and knew that there was a deeper issue at heart. Knowing that dinner would be done in a few minutes, she rose and placed a single kiss on Jane's head and made her way into the kitchen, figuring that Jane would follow her if she wanted to continue their conversation. Maura took dinner out of the oven, placed it on the cooling rack and set the microwave for 5 minutes. Maura peeked around the corner to see if Jane was okay only to see that she was snuggling down with Jo in her bed, burying her face in the white curls of the therapeutic pet. Maura would never say it out loud, but she loved that little fuzzy friend, and would be known to cuddle an appropriate amount, when she was wearing suitable fabric. Sometimes you just need that reassurance from someone who doesn't judge.

Maura silently stepped out of her heels, pulled up her skirt a bit, and knelt beside the duo, stifling a giggle at the awkward display of limbs in front of her. She wrapped her arms around the pair and murmured little comforts into her ear. "Jane...is everything okay? You are so out of it, you didn't even ask what was for dinner? I know that you've been under a lot of pressure but-"

"Maur" Jane said interrupting the honey haired woman looking into her watery eyes "When I was younger I wanted to be a lot of things. My mother was so happy whenever I came up with something new. She always found a positive thing to make my dream seem like a reality. But, lately, I've been dreaming of something I don't think she would support and I just don't think she'd like this one, but it's something that I've been battling for years and I just can't forget it anymore"

"Jane, your mother is a wonderful, caring, human with flaws like the rest of us. She loves you and supports you in whatever you do. How bad could it be? So long as it's within moral guidelines, I don't foresee anything Angela would disapprove of" Maura comforted Jane with a hug, rubbing circles on the detective's shaking form. Whatever had Jane spooked must be terrible to reduce the normally strong, solid detective to a crying puddle on the floor.

"I love you Maur, thanks for listening to me" Jane said with a watery smile, attempting to unravel herself from Jo and stand up. Brushing off her trousers, Jane made her way from the living room, into the kitchen where Maura had set their dinner off to cool. Smiling at the thoughtfulness and the kindness shown by this woman, Jane walked over to where Maura was bent over feeding Bass. Placing a hand on her back, Jane kissed Maura's cheek with a small smile

"Thank you for making dinner, I know that I haven't been the best companion as of late. I just can't get over this. I just keep replaying the same dream over and over again to the point where it's starting to become a nightmare"

"Well, let's talk it out. I don't judge anyone for their dreams, and it couldn't hurt." Maura nodded at Jane, motioning towards the table where everything was set out. "I have dreams sometimes that make no sense, but other times I'm baffled by the imagery that my subconscious can create"

Jane sat down and picked up her fork, twirling the utensil around in her hand nervously. Did she trust herself to talk about these dreams calmly? She didn't just want to blurt out her secret, nor did she want to scare Maura.

"Well, it's about love. No, it's more than that. I've fallen abs over asshole in love with this person. Like, in the dream, I'll wait for them in line on black Friday, and stay up late when they can't sleep, I'll hand them tissues when they're sick, and kiss them even when they have the flu kind of love. I wake up with them and snuggle them even if their breath stinks. I just am so loved and it's so amazing that I get so sad when I wake up" Jane said head down, facing her dinner. She lifted her eyes to Maura and saw the most radiant smile grace her angelic features.

"That sounds beautiful Jane. Some people kill for that kind of love, you're lucky to have it. Is there a specific person in these dreams?" Maura asked the detective who was pushing the food around her plate into a blob of sauce and cheese.

"Yeah, but that's the sad part; they don't love me. It was slow building at first, I just glanced up when they called my name and they took my breath away." Jane smiled one of her true smiles that quickly changed to a look of fear when Maura suddenly took on a look of knowledge.

"Would you like me to assist you in telling them? It's so tragic to see you fall victim to unrequited love, Jane. You're very attractive and you're such a caring person, I have very little doubt that you will be denied." Maura tilted her head towards Jane inquisitively.

"Well Maur, I guess you could help me. How would you want to be told. You guys are pretty similar, so I assume it could help me"

"Jane" Maura started "I appreciate honesty and valor. I love being told in the heat of the moment that I mean so much to them, I love when they say little sweet nothings, I love sharing clothes and seeing my love adjust into my life. I love...love. Pure love, the kind of love that you only know about the kind of love that people dream of; the kind of love that makes you grab on to your lover and hold tight because you've just found them and never plan to let go" Maura said with a shaky deep breath, she didn't realize that she would get so emotional over this. She hadn't realized Jane had gone completely silent with tears streaming down her face; maybe this had been a bad idea. She needed a moment so she stood up and walked around a bit to calm her nerves. This had stirred up some old insecurities that she had tucked away.

Jane just stood up and with a look of determination walked quickly up to the wide-eyed M.E. and stood nose to nose with her. Just breathing heavily, with shaky palms and watery eyes Jane looked into hazel eyes and muttered, "follow your dreams" kissing the perfect lips in front of her.

Maura's heart was beating quickly as she registered the warm body pressing into hers. She was pleasantly surprised for she had assumed Jane was talking about Susie, what a mistake to make.

Jane on the other hand had relaxed. Maura had not pushed her away and run off, she was in front of her and had just placed her hands on the brunette's hips, indicating that she didn't plan on leaving. Her lips were warm and soft; how could anyone not love kissing Maura Isles? Realizing that they needed to talk about this a bit, Jane pulled back and set her forehead against Maura's.

"I always follow my dreams Maur, but this was the one that mattered the most. I don't want Ma to disapprove because it would break my heart. I-I just don't know. She knows that I've dated women in the past, but we've never really spoken about it." Jane whispered. "It's not a subject that we've ever really agreed on. I don't want to be the person who breaks her heart. She always made sure I understood as a child that I should never settle and shoot for the moon, but would she still keep the same mindset this time?

Maura laid a single finger against Jane's lips, silencing her for the time being. This was something they would discuss as a family, even though she knew deep down inside that Angela would just be happy to take care of her only daughter; a doctor to boot. Jane just needed time to take a deep breath and realize that this wasn't the end of the world. Her lovely detective would get to follow her dreams, even if it meant some of them had to be put on hold for a bit.


End file.
